My savior
by OppisitesAttract16
Summary: What if Zuko had joined the group before the eclipse?
1. Chapter 1

`As I skinned the fish Sokka had caught for us to eat later, I could hear Aang and Toph practicing earth bending techniques. I smiled a little to myself as I thought about how much Aang had grown and changed since I met him. He had gone from an immature kid to someone who is more mature, his responsibilities changing and molding him. I wish I could say I had nothing to worry about, but I do. Ever since we invited Zuko into our group, I've been terrified for Aang's safety; for all of our safety. I looked over to where Zuko had been sitting earlier, he was still there. Sitting on a tree stump, he seemed to be in deep thought, focusing on something I couldn't quite see. Then his lips curled up a bit when he saw me staring and I turned away blushing. I wished I could just avoid him, but I needed someone to cook the fish, and Aang was busy with earth bending. I sighed heavily before approaching the person who was supposed to be my enemy. He looked up at me squinting, the sun was still high in the sky. Without saying anything, I held the fish up in front of him, insinuating what I needed him to do. He stared at me for a brief moment before lowering his head. "No." He stated simply. Excuse me? No? Who did he think he was? "Why not?" I asked angrily. "Because...you don't trust me. Everyone else trusts me, and you still don't. I want to prove myself to you, and the only time I get to talk to you is when you have me burn things." He spoke with confidence, which only furthered my anger.  
"Everyone trusts you now? I was the first person to trust you. Remember? Back in ba sing se." He stares down at his feet, probably ashamed of the memory. He should be. "I'm different now Katara, please you have to know that. What can I do? Is there anything I can do to make you trust me?" He pleaded. I thought for a moment. I didn't want to trust him. I didn't want to believe he had changed, he had hurt everyone so much. I thought back to the cave in Ba sing Se, how gentle he was. How I was going to heal his scar then, he seemed like a completely different person. Could I really believe that he was still this person? After all he'd done? I sighed and sat down next to him. "I'm not going to come outright and trust you. Just give me time. I'm still scared that you're going to hurt Aang,  
or another one of us." I told him. He pondered this for a moment. "I don't want to hurt Aang, Katara." A chill ran down my back when he said my name. "I don't want to hurt anyone,  
and I especially don't want to hurt you." He added. I stared at him for a moment, wondering what he meant. Especially me.  
We sat in silence for a little while.  
"Just cook the fish, Zuko." I finally stated. He seemed to be in a daze. At the sound of my voice he shook his head and took the fish from me. "Sorry." He smiled. When he was done I took the fish and headed back to where we'd set up camp. Sokka had gathered some berries earlier that day, they were set out in a pile on top of a leaf, to keep them clean. As I split the fish I turned to Zuko, waving him over to let him know we were about to eat. He got up and began approaching us. I didn't want to turn my back to him, not yet, but I willed myself to attempt trusting him. I turned away and took a piece of fish. I felt Zuko beside me as he sat down. Maybe he thought sitting beside me would help me trust him. It wouldn't. Aang was usually chatty but tonight he was different. Flames dancing on his face, made his angry expression seem more hostile. "Aang are you okay?" I interrupted Sokka from his story about different kinds of boomerangs. Aang glanced up at me and nodded, with a big smile. "I'm fine Katara, i'm just not hungry. I'm going to sleep." With that he got up and angrily stuffed himself into his sleeping bag before turning away from us. Zuko gave me a questioning look, but even I didn't know what was wrong with Aang.

The wind was blowing ferociously as I attempted to grab my sleeping bag. It was freezing out I realized as I shivered.  
Suddenly my bag flew away.  
"NO! UGH." I yelled to the sky. Zuko turned to look at me from his sleeping bag. "Everything okay Katara?" He asked. I turned to glare at him.  
"Oh everything is perfect! It's just my sleeping bag decided to take a midnight detour to who knows where!" I screamed. "Oh. What are you doing?" He asked as I layed down on the hard ground. "Trying to sleep." I stated closing my eyes. "Katara." I opened my eyes. "Come sleep in my bag. There's enough room and it'll be warmer. You've gotta be freezing.  
I furrowed my brow, measuring my options. Share a sleeping bag with my dangerous enemy, or freeze. I preferred the latter,  
but Zuko was right. I approached him cautiously as he sat up, making room for me. I slid in and turned away from him. It was warmer than I would have thought, must be a fire bender thing. I fell asleep quickly.

Bright lights filled my vision when I opened my eyes. It was mid-day I realized. Zuko was gone, and everyone else was awake. why did they let me sleep so late? I turned over to where everyone was and saw them chatting bitterly. Aang turned and saw me awake. He said something to everyone and got up. He started approaching me as I stood up. "Hey Aang-"  
"Why were you sleeping with Zuko last night?" He inquired. I didn't think he knew what he was insinuating. I blushed furiously. "My sleeping bag flew away. It was cold." I stated simply. "You could have slept in mine." He argued. "You were already sleeping. Sorry Aang, why are you so upset?" I asked. Aang glanced back at Zuko before making an uneasy face. "I'm just worried there might be something going on between you both." He said sadly. Oh. "No no Aang, I promise there's nothing. I swear!" I insisted. He looked unsure for a moment before smiling.  
"Okay Katara, if you say so, I believe you." I sighed in relief. "How about we go practice some water bending?" I smiled. He nodded and we headed to the river.

Zuko's pov

"I'll be right back." Aang said before getting up to approach Katara. I listened to Sokka's ramblings for a few moments more before stealing a glance at Aang and Katara. Katara was speaking frantically and waving her hands. Aang seemed unsure before smiling at her, and saying something. I wished I could hear what they were saying. Katara said something again, this time calmly. They headed for the river, probably to practice Aang's water bending. I stared down at my feet. It was obvious the avatar liked Katara, I just didn't know if she returned those feelings. Secretly, I hoped she didn't.


	2. Conflicted

Katara's POV

I sat close to the fire silently, heat dancing on my face. It was uncomfortable, but not quite painful. Besides, it was the only thing keeping all of us warm as the night air began to chill. With only a few days until the invasion, everyone seemed to scarf down their food in silence, eaten away with anxiety. Nobody spoke, not even Sokka who was always obnoxiously rambling about war strategies and cabbages. Aang had been acting strange lately since the talk we had a few days ago. I thought back to it, why would Aang think I had something going on with Zuko? Of all people. Zuko. Zuko was trying so hard to prove himself, he really has. And if one day, I did decide to trust him, even then I wouldn't have those feelings about him. I guess maybe Aang was jealous. It was clear as day he had developed a crush on me, which I thought was cute but also uncomfortable in the sense that I didn't feel that way about him. We had kissed once, in the cave of two lovers, but that was a means of finding our way out. I think maybe it meant more to him than it did to me. I looked up suddenly to see zuko staring at me.  
When I caught him, he didn't look away. The rest of us finished our meals in utter silence, while I tried not to be the first one to break eye contact. I failed.

Zuko's POV

I lay sleepily in my bag that night, when I heard the sigh of frustration mixed with anger. I heard her footsteps approcach behind me, I didn't need to see who it was. "It seems I've got to get a new sleeping bag." She laughed nervously. I turned on my back to see her crouching down beside me. "It's okay." I smiled. She smiled back warmly, and for the second time, I thought she might be finally beginning to trust me. The first time being Ba sing Se. But...I kind of messed that one up. I made a promise to myself then and there,  
as she slid in beside me, that I was not going to ruin it this time. She didn't turn away from me this time. I looked at her questioningly, seeing her uneasy expression. "Do you mind if I..um..scoot in closer? It's j-just really cold." She shivered. I nodded and allowed her to scoot as close to me as she could, her head resting on my chest and her stomach touching my side. I secretely prayed to Agni she couldn't hear my heart beat. As her breathing slowed I could tell she fell asleep. But I was wide awake now pumped with adreniline. I wanted to ask her if this was us becoming friends, or if it was just a means of finding somewhere to sleep.  
It would have to wait.

Katara's POV

It was Zuko, today, who was the one left sleeping. Remembering last night I blushed. I remembered how I had been conflicted with myself as whether or not I should take up Aang's offer to sleep with him, in the least literal sense. I supposed I could have, but Zuko was warm, and comfortable. Aang moved a lot in his sleep as a result of nightmares and he hardly slept at all anyway, with the invasion coming up. I saw Zuko moving from where he lay, and glancing to the spot where I had slept. He almost seemed..disappointed. Running his hands threw his hair he whipped his head around in search of something. I busied myself with trying to sew up a new sleeping bag for myself with materials Sokka and I found in the forest this morning. It mostly consisted of moth, and bush leaves. I glanced up for a second to see Zuko approaching me. I gently set down my almost finished creation. When he arrived he sat down next to me. "Good afternoon Katara." He said rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Good morning. Zuko." I teased, mocking the way he always said my name at the end of sentences. He laughed nervously.  
Something seemed off about him today, but I couldn't place it. "I have to ask you something." He said clearing his throat. "Okay.."  
"Are we..so..so do you..are we friends now, Katara?" The question took me aback a bit. I wasn't expecting it. I hadn't even taken the time to answer the question for myself. I still was intent on not trusting Zuko, but something in my conscience was telling me to. He seemed so apoligetic and genuine. I could forgive him now, and we could stop being so awkward around each other. But something told me that wouldn't happen either way. He was still staring at me, worriedly.  
He was expecting an answer. "Well..." I bit my lip. He sighed and placed his head in his hands, leaning his elbows on his knees. "I understand Katara." He whispered. "No! I mean, no. Uh, that's not what I meant. I didn't mean no. Yes, Zuko, we can be friends now. But what I said before still stands, if I see you trying to hurt Aang on-"  
"Yes, Katara I understand. Thank you for giving me a second chance." He grinned. I was smiling too, but then his smile faded as he continued staring at me. "wha-"  
"Katara..I've got to confess something." He stated slowly. I raised an eyebrow. But he didn't speak. Instead he began leaning forward. My body went completely stiff. Panic hit me when he began to close his eyes. I began leaning in as well, unsure of what I was doing or why I was doing it. Our lips barely brushed when..

"HEY SPARKY." Zuko sighed loudly and slammed his face in his hands. I blushed a bit, but, Toph was blind. She couldn't possibly have felt what was about to happen. She was a bit far away, which is why I assumed she was yelling. "SOKKA NEEDS YOUR HELP LIGHTING THE FIRE BEFORE IT RAINS. SO IF YOU'RE DONE FADOODLING WITH SUGAR QUEEN OVER THERE,  
IT WOULD BE MUCH APPRICIATED." I slapped my hand to my forehead. There was no doubt in my mind Aang had heard that. Zuko glanced at me once again before getting up and leaving. Glancing back at Toph I could see her amused expression. I didn't know if I was angry or thankful she had interuppted. I didn't even know what was about to happen. I had told myself I didn't feel that way about Zuko, but now...I wasn't so sure. Things were happening too fast and it frustrated me.  
I should have been focused on the invasion, our survival plan but instead here I was contemplating kissing Zuko. And this cleared up his feelings for me pretty well, now I knew why he had been acting so weird. It was unusual but not uncomfortable.  
But now there was only one question left to ask myself. Where do I go from here? 


	3. Stay

A/N THIS TOOK LONGER THAN USUAL BECAUSE AS I WENT TO SUBMIT THIS CHAPTER, I ACCIDENTALLY ERASED EVERYTHING I WROTE AND IT TOOK ME LIKE THREE HOURS TO WRITE IT SO NOW I HAVE TO START FROM SCRATCH AH WHAT IS LIFE.

Song to listen to: Nothing and everything - RED.

Zukos POV

The beaming sun felt like coals on my skin. I had taken off my shirt when the heat had become unbearable, and I had secretly hoped Katara would be around to see that. As Aang and I lifted fallen tree branches and bush leaves, Katara and Sokka had gone off to catch fish and other soon to be meals. Toph had been happily doing nothing all day. Toph. I've never actually wanted to shoot fire at blind kid before, until now. She'd ruined everything. I had Katara, I had her and she was right there and we were actually going to kiss. But I suppose Toph had other ideas planned for us. I willed myself to stop thinking about it before it angered me again. Something wet splashed on my bare back as the sky darkened with storm clouds. I glanced at Aang who had stopped gathering wood for the fire.

"This isn't good. Katara and Sokka are still out there." He stated.

"How about we take Appa and search for them?" Toph suggested from her earth made tent. I nodded in agreement and we set off. It was difficult to see anything through the storm, let alone from this high up. Appa was also having difficulties flying as he roared often in an attempt to avoid lightning. Aang seemed extremely jittery throughout it as well. I shrugged it off. The rain stopped so suddenly I almost thought I'd imagined it. No. It hadn't stopped, it had frozen in mid air. The ice cycles hanging in the air, held still by an unseen force.

"That's gotta be Katara!" Aang stammered. Appa swooped down low to find the source. We found her with her arms extended and an intense look of concentration on her face. Sokka's bewildered expression was hard not to notice. Katara hopped on Appa with Sokka as we soared back.

"What happened!?" Aang yelled over the thunder. Katara rolled her eyes and lay back, clearly exhausted. We all looked to Sokka.

"Giant...Platypus..bear..." Was all he mumbled, still frightened. Toph let out a disgruntled groan and I smacked my palm to my forehead.

Kataras POV Song to listen to: Breathe into me - RED.

I awoke to the sound of rustling and the wind howling. The still rainy night caused me to shiver. A little to my left, Zuko tossed and turned in his sleeping bag, repeatedly grumbling "no." Propping myself up I crawled over to him, only being a few feet away.

"Zuko." I whispered, tapping him lightly. He flinched and shot up frantically. He looked at me with bewildered and bloodshot eyes. Instead of saying anything, he just grabbed me and held me tightly. I shifted slightly so that I sat in between his legs, so I wouldn't have to lean to hug him back. I wrapped my arms around him and nestled my chin into his neck. He held me tighter, clinging to me for his life.

"It's okay Zuko...It was just a bad dream..bad dreams are always scary, but they aren't real and they can't harm you. That's what gran-gran used to tell me when I had nightmares." I whispered into his ear. I didn't know if it was the rain or his tears on my shoulder.

"I-I saw my mother." His voice broke on 'mother.' The sound of him trying to stifle his sobs made me want to cry. Zuko had told me about his mother, back in Ba sing Se. Back then, I had thought it was a tactic to make me feel bad for him, but he was being genuine. It had worked anyway. He pulled his head back for a second, but didn't dare to let go of me, as if he was afraid I'd leave him any second. He stared at me for a second, his tears still flowing. I raised my hand to wipe his tears away. He grabbed my hand and before I could do anything he grabbed my face into his hands and pulled me towards him. I closed my eyes tightly as our lips pressed together. It was sloppy, and hungry, and persistent. I leaned into him and he took this as a cue to deepen the kiss. I dug my hands into his hair as he lifted me in a straddling position on top of him. Cupping my face in his hands, he finally broke the kiss, much to my disappointment. I slid off of him uncertainly. He lay back in his sleeping bag staring up at the sky.

"I'm sorry." He breathed.

"No..it's okay." I reassured him running my hand through my now tangled hair. I stood up, but he grabbed my hand.

"Katara..will you stay with me?" He whispered. I didn't hesitate as I slipped into his sleeping bag. I was only concerned with the idea of Aang being curious for a moment. I had my own sleeping bag now, what excuse could I think of this time? But in this moment, it didn't matter. Zuko smiled at me as his eyes fell closed. Slowly, I pressed my lips to his gently and allowed the world to slip away to darkness. 


	4. Waiting

Songs to listen to while reading this: love song requiem- trading yesterday

Zukos POV

Katara and I woke up around the same time that morning, luckily before anyone else. I don't know what they would have thought, or accused me of. She sat up for a moment as I stared at her, and then she let out an airy laugh. I smiled along with her.  
"Good morning. How do you feel?" She asked slipping out of the bag. "I'm feeling...better. Thank you." I answered. "I'm going to wake Aang for more practice. See you later." She said pulling her hair into it's usual braid. I watched as she walked off to where Aang sleeps. Rubbing my eyes, I stood up, trying to decide what to do for the rest of the day,  
before Aang's training with me started. "Hey sparky." I heard Toph approaching behind me. Turning around I could see she had been up long before I, as she didn't look the least bit tired. "Hi Toph." I said. "Soo what's been going on with you and sugar queen lately?" She smirked. "What? I don't know what you're talking about..." She raised an eyebrow. "And don't call her that." "I can tell when you're lying. And I know you both like each other. Your heartbeats always get really fast when you're around each other." She stated.  
"Fine." I sighed. "So what? It's none of your business." I said, getting irritated. The corner of her mouth twitched up in a smile. "I'm just saying..we don't need any babies on the way." She cocked an eyebrow. "What with the war and all." With that,  
she walked off. "What!?" I yelled to her back. "What are you insinuating?!" Her refusing to answer me peaked my anger. "I'm not sleeping with Katara!" It was as if the entire world had gone quiet. Well, except for Toph rolling on the ground, laughing.  
Sokka stood frozen in place on top of Appa, where he had been trying to get his new "armour" adjusted. I glanced toward the river where Aang and Katara had been and sure enough, they had heard me. Katara just stood there with her mouth hung open.  
Aang was completely expressionless, which made me uneasy. My entire world had just come crashing down. "I'm going to go kill a fish or something." I said emotionless. I stalked off into the trees, my embarrassment eating me alive.

Song to listen to: Just a little girl- Trading yesterday Kataras POV

I stood there with my mouth hanging open for almost ten minutes. Each second felt agonizingly slow. Aang's expressionless face made it even harder to comprehend what had just happened. "I'm gonna go make sure he makes it back.." I said quietly. "Katara." Aang stated simply. I closed my eyes tightly, knowing what was coming. "What did he mean by that? You told me nothing was going on. Stop lying to me." Aang had adapted a strong tone,  
one I had never heard before and it scared me quite a bit. I opened my eyes to glance at him. He was facing me now.  
I couldn't lie to him anymore, the truth had to come out. "I'm sorry Aang..nothing was going on when you asked."  
He furrowed his brow. "I-I don't even know what's going on." I stammered. "What did he mean you aren't sleeping together? You've got a new sleeping bag, don't you?" "Ah-I uh.." I rubbed the back of my neck. Could I honestly explain that to a twelve year old? I'd already figured out the monks weren't exactly ones to teach worldy pleasures. "I guess Toph was just teasing him about before. You know. She gets on everyone's nerves sometimes." I breathed. Aang looked at me questioningly. "Did you..did you kiss him?" Aang asked sadly. "..Yes." I said biting my lip. Aang sighed. "I-i'm gonna go do earth bending with Toph, now." He mumbled as he walked away, head hanging low. I sighed heavily as I approached the wooded area Zuko had disappeared to. When I finally found him, he was sitting at the bottom of a tree,  
head in his hands. "Zuko..Aang didn't even know what you me-" I started.  
"Sokka did. Toph did. YOU did." He said quietely. "Why were you so angry?" I asked sitting down next to him. "Toph. She was just insinuating we were sleeping together, and I lost it." "Figures. But it doesn't matter. YOU know we aren't ..doing that. I know we're not. It doesn't matter what Toph thinks." Zuko looked at me for a moment, pondering my words. Then he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. It was softer than before and less urgent. It was also much too short. "What are we Katara?" He asked when he pulled away. I stared down at my feet. I didn't know. I just shrugged. "I really like you Katara. I have for a very long time. Since that day in Ba sing Se." Zuko started. I just stared at him. Had he really felt this way all that time? "And I think you like me as well..so"  
"Yes, I like you Zuko. It's just...there's a war going on right now. I just want to focus on taking out the firelord and helping Aang save the world. That's what you're here to do, that's what we're all here to do. Maybe we can discuss what..  
"we" are..when this is all through." I sighed. Zuko didn't bat an eye, although I was sure for a second he looked disappointed.  
If he did, he covered it really well. "Alright. I'll see you for dinner." He said as he headed back to camp. I sighed as I sank lower onto the ground.  
I didn't want to make Zuko feel rejected. But I supposed I had to. Taking a deep breath I went back.

Zukos POV

song to listen to: Think twice- Eve 6

With just three days until the invasion, Aang was pretty on edge. We all were, but Aang was handling it the worst.  
He wouldn't sleep, just constantly be training day and night. I was watching him now, with Katara. She was trying to persaude him to sleep, but he would just tell her he was okay. Katara said something I couldn't make out and when Aang spoke again,  
she looked offended. She glanced up at me and shook her head, closing her eyes. Aang was refusing to sleep again. The sky was almost pitch black tonight, with hardly a star shining. Aang said something again and Kataras expression grew angry. She snapped something to him and walked off, approaching the river. I stood up to follow. As I made my way there I glanced back at Aang,  
to see he was rapidly punching a tree. I sat down next to her in the damp grass. "Can't he see that we're all scared too?" She finally spoke, breaking the silence. When I didn't answer her, she rested her head on my shoulder.  
"I'm just so exhausted, ya know? I'm tired of this war. I'm ready for it to end. He's not understanding. He has this crazy notion that he can just fight the firelord without any sleep." "It'll be okay Katara. I promise." I said quietly. "Thank you. I'm gonna go to bed. Night." "Goodnight." I sighed. 


	5. Salvation

iridescent- linkin park everything changes- staind fine again- seether careless whisper- seether Song to listen to: Iridescent- Linkin Park Kataras POV

"Aang, please get some rest. The invasion is tomorrow!" I begged. Aang seemed to be looking directly behind me at something I couldn't see. "Aang!" I yelled. He shook his head quickly and looked at me. "I'm sorry Katara, what were you saying?" I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose.  
"The invasion is tomorrow Aang. You have to get some rest. I know you think you can, but you can't fight the firelord running on no sleep. You're barely hanging on as it is." Aang didn't seem phased by my words. "If I go to sleep I'll have more nightmares." He said blanlky. I sighed while glancing up at Zuko. He was talking to Sokka, probably about the invasion and all of our positions. I had forgotten, Zukos firebending would be entirely useless during the invasion. Though I'm sure Sokka would find something for him to do. I glanced back to Aang, to find him staring at Mo-mo and Appa. "Aang?" He didn't break his gaze this time. I let out a huff of air and got up from where I had been sitting next to him. "Aang, i'm going discuss the invasion with Sokka and Zuko, don't forget we're leaving shortly to find my dad and the rest of the group." Aang nodded but didn't halt his staring at Appa and Mo-Mo. As I headed over to Sokka and Zuko, Toph seemed to have joined their conversation. "Sugar queen you're right in time." She laughed. I was going to speak when Sokkas expression caught me off gaurd. He seemed intense, and anxious. I can't say I blame him, but he looked like something was seriously wrong. "What's going on?" I asked anxiously. Zuko turned to face me. "We're having a hard time finding everyone we need for the invasion. We already know where your father and his crew will be, but he still haven't received word from pipsqueak and er- the duke." "Yeah, or the swamp benders we met back before we met Toph." Sokka added. "It'll be fine, try sending another letter." I gestured my hand toward Hawkie, Sokka's messanger hawk.  
"But Hawkie's tired!" Sokka whined. Zuko and I exchanged looks before rolling our eyes. "Just do it." Zuko stated firmly. Sadly, Sokka went over to where the Hawk had remained idle and pulled out paper and ink. "I'm going check on twinkle toes." Toph said as she headed over to the tree Aang was residing on. As she left I sat down next to a puddle and began raising small portions of the water up and down. I felt Zuko sit down beside me. "How do you do that?" He asked quietely. "Do what?" "Move the water so calmly. It's not like fire at all..." "Oh..I guess it's just a part of our bending. Water is life, and healing. Fire is danger- destruction. It's just the way it is." I said swaying the water around above my hands. "Water can also be destruction, though." He whispered, his eyes burning into mine. "I suppose so.." I murmered.

Zukos POV

"I have some bad news everyone." Sokka said as we ate dinner. Everyone glanced up at him.  
"What is it?" Katara asked from next to me. "We aren't going to be able to meet up with dad and Bato tonight. Instead we're meeting up with him and the others at daylight tomorrow, just a few miles from the serpants pass." He spoke with a serious tone, which was rare. I suppose now was the time to become serious. Tomorrow we would all be putting our lives at serious risk to end this war. But I was ready. I think every one of us was ready. "Aang, have you gotten any sleep at all?" Katara asked worriedly. "I think I'm going to try to get some tonight..." Aang said softly. "That's good. In the meantime, let's dig in. We don't know when our next meal will be." Sokka said back to his usual self. Nobody spoke for the rest of the night.

Song: Salvation- Skillet

"Zuko..are you awake?" I heard her ask from behind me. I shifted in my sleeping bag to turn to her. "Yes." I whispered. "Come take a walk with me.." She whispered back.

We walked for a while before stopping to rest by the river. "So..we might die tomorrow." She said quietely. "Yeah.."  
"I'll never get to do the things i've always wanted to.." She continued. "Never get to travel more, never get to see the end of this war..never have uh.." She paused. "Never have what?" I asked curiously. "Nevermind." She said quickly. I thought about it for a minute. Did she mean what I thought she did?  
"Do you mean sexual relations, Katara?" I asked cautiously. She stayed silent for a few moments before nodding anxiously. "Katara I-"  
"Forget it..it's stupid. What am I even saying?" She laughed nervously. I leaned in to kiss her. She kissed back this time, anxiously. Wrapping her arms around me I got on top of her. I began kissing down her neck when he breath hitched.  
"Z-Zuko I've never- i've never-"  
"Neither have I." I answered honestly. She breathed and then swallowed nervously.  
"Okay.." She whispered. I began kissing her again as the world slipped away.

(A/N) I AM SERIOUSLY HORRIBLE AT WRITING SMUT, I WILL NEVER BURDEN YOUR EYES WITH MY SMUT BECAUSE I AM TERRIBLE OKAY CARRY ON.  



	6. Day of black sun pt1

A/N I'm very sorry if anyone got confused in the last chapter, I usually type all of the songs I plan on using and I remember to erase to them, I guess I forgot last time, that's why theres a few songs at the beginning of chapter 5. :) Also, i'm so sorry this chapter is late, I've been very busy. Also, I tried to include as many real lines from the episode as possible,  
but I also wanted to move it a bit faster so a few parts have been cut out, like many of the introductions.

Song: Everything changes- Staind

Kataras POV

Sokka sat crouched down looking stressfully at the maps, eyes darting back and forth. I sat down and handed him a cup of tea, smiling. Suddenly Aang shot up from where he lay. "Top of the morning Mo-Mo." Aang smiled. "Sounds like you slept well." I said standing.  
"Like a babymoose Lion. I'm ready to face the firelord." Aang stood in a fighting stance. "So what's your strategy for taking him down? Gonna get your glow on and hit him with a little avatar state action?"  
Toph shot her fists out to punch air. Aang's shoulders slumped. "I can't. When Azula shot me with lighting, my seventh chakra was locked, cutting off my connection to all the cosmic energy in the universe." Aang's eyes shot down. Nobody spoke for a moment.  
"You know what I just heard? Blah blah spiritual mumbo jumbo, blah blah something about space." Toph sighed. I looked straight ahead at the ocean to see a large cloud of fog. "Oh no. Sokka, do you think the fog will delay the invasion?" I asked. Sokka glanced up from his maps and grinned.  
"No. That is the invasion!"

"Are you ready to see your dad again?" Zuko came up to me as Toph and Aang raised boat launches. "Well yeah...It's been a while." I watched as they docked and my father stepped out. "Go." Zuko smiled. Grinning, I ran to him. "You made it dad!" I said hugging him. "Were you able to locate everyone I told you to find?" Sokka asked from behind me. "I did. But i'm a little worried Sokka..some of these men aren't exactly the warrior type." "ooooh Wee! This place aint nothin like the swamp. Whatchu reckin that is Do?" Du asked coming out from the boat.  
"Some sorta fire nation trap that'll eatcha?" "It's just a rock, Du." Do said. "Well I'll be." Du said rubbing his head. We stared at them silently, I resisted the urge to giggle. More people arrived as the day went by. "Hi Katara." A familiar voice waved behind me. "Haru it's so good to see you!" I ran up to him and hugged him. Aang came behind us and introduced Toph to Haru. Suddenly she turned. "No way. Is that-" "Hippo happy to see blind bandit!" The large man picked her up in his arms.  
"You guys here for a rematch?" Toph asked challengingly. "Negatory. The boulder and the hippo no longer fight for others entertainment. Now, we fight for our kingdom!" The boulder raised his fists in the air.  
"Sweet." Toph smiled.

Zukos POV

An explosion went off in one of the ships, and for a moment I was on edge, but everyone else seemed to know the ships enhabitants so I dropped my gaurd. Quietely I thought back to my uncle. I felt so horrible for what I had done. I planned on getting him out of that cell while we were in the fire nation. I glanced back to Katara. She was smiling and laughing,  
along with the other new recruits I'd never met before. Suddenly, she turned and headed over to me. "We're getting ready for Sokkas presintation soon." She said.  
"Katara.." "Hmm?" "You don't regret what we, uh..did?" I asked quitely. I didn't look at her, but I could see her head shaking in the corner of my eye. "No Zuko, I don't. Why? Do you?" She asked suddenly worried. "No. I don't." "Good then. Let's go." She smiled.

Sokka's speech went awkwardly, up until his father took over. As we all headed onto the boats, Katara stopped me.  
"What are you planning to do once we get there?" She asked. "I'm going to rescue my uncle from jail..and then, I'm not really sure. Once Aang takes out my father, my destiny will have been fufilled." I answered. "Well just-just be careful." She said certainly. "I will." She hesitated before leaning in to press her lips to mine. She pulled away before anyone could see and climbed onto the boat. I followed after her.

"So, this is it huh?" Aang asked as we came up for our last stop. "Are you ready for the fire nation to know that avatar is alive?" Sokka asked.  
"I'm ready." He said surely. Sokka reached out his arm, and Aang took it. They hugged,  
and Toph and Katara joined the hug behind me. Katara glanced at me and reached her arm out. I rolled my eyes and groaned,  
before joining the hug. "I hope you kick some serious firelord butt, twinkle toes." Toph said.  
"Everyone listen up." kataras father announced as we broke the hug. "The next time we resurface, we'll be on the beaches.  
So stay alert, and fight smart. Now break times over, back in the subs." Sokka and Toph headed back. "Zuko, can you leave Aang and I to say our goodbyes, for a moment?" katara asked. I broke my daze. "Oh, right." I said as I went back into the sub.

Kataras POV

Aang and I watched as Zuko headed back toward the sub. Slowly he turned back toward me. "Aang I."- "Katara I." We spoke at the same time. He pulled back. "You go first."  
"We've been through so many things together and I've seen you grow up, so much. You're not that little goofy kid I found in the iceburg anymore. I guess what I'm trying to say is, i'm really proud of you." Aang's smile slowly faded. "Everythings gonna be different after today isn't it." He stated.  
"Yes- it is."  
"What if..what if I don't come back?" He asked.  
"Aang, don't say that, of course you'll-" My sentence broke as he leaned in and kissed me. I blinked in surprise as he pulled back and hopped on his glider. Shock filling my senses for a moment.  
"Katara, what're you doing? It's time to submerge!" Sokka's voice called. "What? Right, I'm on it." I said hopping on top of Appa and wrapping a water bubble around his head so he could breathe. Zukos POV

Within the last moments before we came up on shore, I could cut the tension with a knife. "Everyone into position. Earth benders into your tanks." Kataras father called. Suddenly, this had just became very real. 


End file.
